Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 2 Episode 6
Recap Day 250 (continued) After murdering some town guardsmen in Krobbas, the party retreat to a tavern in the poor part of town and outside find the Red Fox, who is talking with a stranger. The party call out to The Red Fox and the stranger walks away. The Red Fox says he got out of Skyshard because the heat was getting too much for him there. Adea, who has calmed down from her impassioned rage, explains the situation to The Red Fox. The Red Fox says he can try to get infomation for the party. The Red Fox goes into the tavern gathers some information, while the rest of the party sit in a corner. The Red Fox finds a former guard of Lord Redfoot, who is in the tavern inebriated. The former guard who claims that after he was fired, the place was robbed, and that would never have happened if he had still been a guard there. The Red Fox says he'll get another drink from the drunken man. The Red Fox returns to the party without buying the drink. He says he can try to find out which theives did the heist, but asks for gold for bribes to get the information. The party supply The Red Fox with 30 gold. Before The Red Fox can start searching for the information, the drunk former guardman points out The Red Fox didn't get him a drink, and challenges him to a duel. The Red Fox says they should head outside. The drunk man agrees and heads outside. The Red Fox tells the party that should keep the drunk many busy for a while, then he goes to work getting information. Adea and Emma go shopping for new clothes, while Arcas changes into his second set of clothing. The Red Fox pays 10 gold to find out the thief who did the job hangs out at a bathhouse 2 blocks away, a human male with a red ponytail. The Red Fox then heads out the back exit to the taven to avoid the drunk man with the rapier waiting out the front. The Red Fox arrives at the bathhouse and meets with the man with the red ponytail. Using language with a lot of deniability, The Red Fox arranges to pay more for the prisim than the thief's original contractor. They are to meet at sunrise tomorrow at Gertrude's Bakery 10 blocks away. By the time everyone gets back to the tavern, the drunk man with the sword is gone. The Red Fox spreads a rumor with the thief community that the Demigods have left down after their failed job, hired by a person that the Red Fox had a disagreement with. The party find a low end inn, the Blind Cat, to rest overnight. Day 251 At dawn the party head to Gertrude's Bakery. The Red Fox heads in with Arcas, while Emma and Adea hang out outside across the road. In the meeting, the thief with the red ponytail reveals that nothing was actually stolen from the Redfoot Estate, just break into it. Then rob Redfoot's neighbours as a smokescreen, and Lord Redfoot claimed afterwards he was robbed. The thief with the red ponytail claims not to know who hired him to create this smokescreen, but they smelled funny. With the meeting over, The Red Fox and Arcas return to Adea and Emma. The party theorise either Lord Redfoot is in on it, or it was an inside job disguised as an external robbery. The person who "smelled funny" could be another zombie minion like Zane & Aiella. The party plan for an operation tomorrow, with Emma and Adea needing new spells to pull it off. Meanwhile during the day The Red Fox cases out the Redfoot Estate alone in order to get the lay of the land. The Red Fox arrives at the Redfoot estate, and before he can start his scouting, he sees labours hauling chests and suitcases out of the house into carts. The Red Fox does some small talk, and it doesn't sound like a vacation, but a hurried relocation. Lord Redfood left for Hoskar earlier in the day. The Red Fox hurries back to the poor part of the town back to the party and report back. The party get on their horses and head out of Krobbas, but get noticed at the city gates, but manage to escape the bow shots. The party then ride north-west in the direction of Hoskar. By 5pm that day they arrive in the village of Vonna. The village as 2 inns, one common, one high class. The party go to the expensive hotel in town and The Red Fox heads inside to check if Lord Redfoot is inside and finds he didn't sign in. The party conclude Lord Redfoot must have pushed on to Ordir. The party ride down the road in the night and arrive at Ordir in late in the night, just before 3am, with their horses exhausted. They get a room at an inn. The night clerk says that if a noble is in town, they would be staying at the Sleeping Swan inn. The Red Fox goes investigate the Sleeping Swan inn while the rest of the party take care of the horses. The Red Fox tries to pick the lock, but he ends up failing. The Red Fox then checks the stables behind the Sleeping Swan, and sees there is a large carriage there, but no coat of arms on the carriage. The Red Fox breaks into the carriage. The Red Fox searches the carriage and finds a hidden compartment. Inside is a 5 foot wooden staff with a red sphere at the end. The Orb is held in place by 4 claws at the end of the staff. The Red Fox takes the staff and "lightly" sabotages the carriage, so the carriage will get some distance out of town before they break town. The Red Fox returns to the poor inn the rest of the party is at. Emma casts Detect Magic and finds the Orb is magical, but the staff itself isn't. The magic on the orb is abjuration magic. Emma then casts Detect Evil and finds no evil. The party wonder if the magical red orb is a prism and shine candle light at it, but no light refracts off it. It visually works like a normal glass ball in refracting light. The Red Fox measures the exact length of the staff before removing the magic orb from it. Adea learns "Wall of Gloom", "Knock", "Vampiric Touch", "Greese" while travelling. Day 252 Emma casts Sacred Guardian on The Red Fox, then the party leave the 1 storey inn, with the plan for The Red Fox to see if Lord Redfoot's carriage has left. Outside the nn they spot Lord Redfoot with six soldiers in platemail. Lord Redfoot asks for the return of the staff. Emma asks for the truth about the staff, and Lord Redfoot orders the solders to attack. Emma casts Aid on Arcas the withdrawals into the inn. Adea casts "Wall of Gloom" in front of her. Many of the solders flee, but 2 guards make it though and attack Arcas and The Red Fox. Lord Redfoot then casts web though the gloom at the front of the inn. Adea casts enlarge on Arcas, and a wild surge makes him grow 80% larger to 12 foot tall. Lord Redfoot then casts stinking cloud, which hits Arcas, the 3 guards trapped in the webs. Lord Redfoot resists the cloud and puts a sword to Red Fox and demands the orb. When Adea doesn't respond fast enough, Lord Redfoot stabs The Red Fox. Emma goes out the back of the inn to flank. The Red Fox asks Lord Redfoot why he is working for the Necromancer. Lord Redfoot scoffs, and says the Necromancer was working for him. Lord Redfoot demands the orb again. The Red Fox refuses and gets stabbed again and falls unconscious. Adea casts phantamal force to create a fake orb, but a wild surge happens and "Monster Summoning 2" occurs, and a 4 Gnolls appear. Adea orders the gnolls to attack Lord Redfoot. Arcas finishes off Lord Redfoot with a sword blow in half. Emma goes to heal the Red Fox, but the wounds don't heal. Adea casts Grease on herself to counter the web and frees herself. A child tries to interfere with the healing, but Adea gets the child to back off. Emma casts dispel magic and illusion of the wounds on The Red Fox disapear, the child disappears, and the illusion of Lord Redfoot's body disappears. The 3 guards stuck in the web are still there. The party are suspicious of The Red Fox, and cast zone of truth on him and find out he is honest. The Red Fox hands over the orb to Arcas. The party question the guards, and they say they were hired a couple days ago in Krobbas, and have no idea what is going on. The Red Fox decides to leave the party, feeling outclassed. He leaves with the 3 guards. Guest Cast "The Red Fox" Proudfoot *Halfling Male Rogue *Rapier, Leather Armor *15 Charisma, 14 Perception Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes